kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ney Futapie
Ney Futapie '''urodzona jako '''Ney Marlon była trzynastą Księżniczką Królestwa Marlon jak i szpiegiem Abyss IR i jej matki, królowej Prim. Wysłana pod przykrywką do Pałacu Królewskiego w Lucifeni ,a następnie przygarnięta przez Mariam Futapie, stała pokojówka w pałacu, aby zniszczyć Lucifenie. Była jedną z reinkarnacji Małgosi. Historia Wczesne Życie Ney urodziła się w Królestwie Marlon jako nieślubna córka Artha i Prim. Była wykorzystywana przez Abyss I.R. do jej magicznych eksperymentów.Gdy miała osiem lat przybyła w odwiedziny do pałacu w Rodziny Królewskiej Marlon gdzie poznała swojego przyrodniego brata Kyle'a. W czasie jej pobytu brat namalował jej portret. Po nie udanej próbie opętania Riliane przez Demona Obżarstwa dziewczyna została wysłana do Lucifeni. Dziecko zostało znalezione przez Mariam Futapie a następnie przygarnięta przez nią.Później Ney stała się jedną z najbardziej zaufanych sług Księżniczki Riliane. Wydarzenia z Historii Zła Służba Wojskowa Koniec życia Po śmierci Cechy Osobowość Ney była wychowywana aby być narzędziem jej matki.Ney miała wielkie pragnienia by zawsze zadowalać Prim, choć była całkowicie świadoma tego że dla była dla niej tylko narzędziem.Choć Ney była bezwzględna i okrutna to w czasie swojego pobytu w Lucifeni udawała dziewczynę nieśmiałą i miłą często wahającą się. Była też uważana za plotkarę. Umiejętności Podczas pobytu w Lucifenia jako pokojówka, Ney był w robi porządki. Allen twierdzi, że idzie jej to lepiej niż jemu i Chartette. Jest również bardzo wykwalifikowanych.Jako reinkarnacja Małgosi, Ney jest w stanie korzystać z Kielicha Conchity. Po zdobyciu go, wykorzystuje swoje moce nad życiem i śmiercią bez trudu, ożywiając całe cmentarzysko i przekształcenie go w jej armie nieumarłych. Wygląd Ney jest bladą blondynką o złotych oczach. Włosy Ney zwykle były spięte w długi koński ogon.J.Jako dziecko Ney miała włosy spięte w dwie krótkie kitki. Relacje Prim Marlon: Jest ona biologiczną matką Ney która była wierna Prim. Ponadto dbała o dobrą reputację jak i szczęście królowej nie zważając na to czy Prim naprawdę ją kochała. Z powodu tej obsesji, gdy jej stan psychiczny się pogorszył Ney stał wściekły gdy Prim nie nie zamordowała swoją matkę. Kyle Marlon: przyrodni brat Ney jest. Choć krótko grając z nim jak dziecko, Ney nie wyraził miłość do Kyle'a, widząc go jako nieistotne w porównaniu z Prim. Poza tym, że bawił się przez drażni króla i nie miał żadnych skrupułów manipulując go na końcach matki, do atakowania go bezpośrednio, gdy są potrzebne. Mimo to, w głębi Ney chciał mieć bliższe stosunki z jej przyrodnie rodzeństwo, licytujesz mu pożegnanie fonder śmierć. Abyss I.R.: : Mag, który eksperymentował na Ney. Była posłuszna na każde jej życzenie, Ney szkoliła się na maga i słuchała jej wskazówek dotyczących Kieliszka Conchity. Ze względu na wykorzystywane dziewczyny do swoich eksperymentów, Abyss IR była główną przyczyną niestabilności psychicznej Ney. Mariam Futapie: Przyszywana matka Ney. Zachowywały, fałszywe relację matka-córka. Mariam uczyła Ney szpiegostwa.Ney nie była lojalna ani nie odczuwała miłości do swojej przybranej matki. Podczas Rewolucji Ney miała żadnych skrupułów by ją zabić. Chartette Langley: Koleżanka Ney a później przeciwnik. Ney często kłóciła się z Chartette często się ze sobą kłuciły.Choć miały fałszywe relacje przyjacielskie Ney nie czuła do niej żadnego przywiązania.Ney później uznała ją za przeszkodę planów matki, czując przyjemność gdy ujawniła swoją prawdziwą naturę przed Chartette i próbuje ją zabić. Michaela: Jest jedna z ofiar Ney. Ney czuła wielką przyjemność z zabijania Michaeli jako uczennica Elluki Clockworker, jednego z wrogów, matki, i jako przeszkoda dla projektów Prim wobec Lucifeni. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Przyrodnia siostra Ney i pracodawczyni. Chociaż często spędzać czas z księżniczką w czasie jej pracy jako pokojówka, Ney łatwo manipulowała nią w celu realizacji planów Prim, takich jak w przekazywanie jej plotek i zdradzenie lokalizacji Michaeli. Mimo to, w głębi Ney chciała mieć lepsze relacje z jej przyrodnią siostrą. Pierwotnie Riliane miał być kolejnym wcieleniem Małgosi, ale zamiast tego reinkarnacją była Ney ze względu na zakłócenia spowodowane romansem Prima z Arthem. Allen Avadonia: Ney przyrodni brat i koledzy z pracy. Udająca, że posiada przyjazne stosunki z Allenem, Ney często manipulowała go w czasie wykonywania poleceń Prim, takich jak mówienie kłamstw o innych sługach. Mimo to, w głębi Ney chciała mieć lepsze relacje z jej przyrodnim bratem. Małgosia: Jest pierwszym wcieleniem Ney. Ney była lojalna wobec Prim tak jak Małgosia była wierna Mecie Salmhofer ona była związana z matką i chciała ją zadowolić. Arte: Ney w poprzednim wcieleniu. Relacja Ney jest z demonem obżarstwa przypisuje się temu że była ona Arte, to też tłumaczy to że bardzo wierna swojej matce tak samo jak Arte była wierna Conchitci'e. Kobieta Sługa: Przyszłe wcielenie Ney . Absorpcja Ney jest w Kielichu Conchity doprowadziły do istnienia kobiety sługi. Dzielili się taką samą duszę przeszedł na jej fanatycznej lojalności wobec niej, gdy służył kapitan Cmentarz w Teatrze zła. Ciekawostki i Koncepcje Koncepcje * Imię Ney pochodzi od Nei, postaci z gry Phantasy Star II. * Jej oryginalne nazwisko pochodzi od demona chciwości. * Jej imię jest inspirowane imię jej Vocaloida Neru. * W wywiadzie, Akuno-P stwierdził, że Ney była częścią historii od samego początku, choć konfiguracja bohaterki i rola zmieniły się kilka razy w trakcie rozwoju Ciekawostki * Ney ma urodziny tego samego dnia (1 Listopada) co jej vocaloid. * Jej szczylet może służyć jako "spinka" do włosów które może ukryć w końskim ogonie. Galeria Koncepcje= Ney Marlon.jpg|Profil Ney w Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide |-| Piosenki= Ney i Prim.jpg|Ney i jej matka w Handbeat Clocktower Ney knife.PNG|A young Ney reflected in the blade of her knife NeyDemon.png|Ney following her demonic transformation Ney Marlon.png |-| Książki= Książka Ney i Prim.png Młoda Ney.jpg |-| Manga= Neyretrouver.png|Ney as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver NeyBuffa.png|Ney as seen in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ OperaBuffaNey.png|Ney's demonic transformation in the manga OperaBuffaNeyAssassin.png|Ney in her assassin attire in the manga OperaBuffaNeyChild.png|Ney as a child in the manga DoE_manga_Ney.png|Ney as she appears on the Aku Musu cover NeyAkuMusu.png|Ney in the yonkoma NeyFutapiemanga.png|Ney in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsNey.png|Ney as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsRilianeNeyChartette.png|Ney in the manga |-| Gry= Gra Ney.jpg |-| Misc= NeyAkuMusuCard.jpg|Ney's Aku Musu card promoting its first volume KyleNeyIchika.png|Comic featuring Ney and Kyle's battle by Ichika Kategoria:Marlon Kategoria:Lucifenia Kategoria:Postacie przedstawione przez Akita Neru